Cellular networks are widely used to facilitate mobile communication. Different radio access technologies (RATs) are known including such as specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). 3GPP RATs include the Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocol and the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM).
E.g., for the LTE RAT it is known to prompt a terminal connected to the cellular network via the LTE Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) radio interface to measure and report a signal quality of the signal received in the band of a certain cell of the cellular network, see, e.g., 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 36.331 V.12.6.0 (2015), section 5.5 “Measurements”.
However, such techniques face certain restrictions and drawbacks. E.g., according to reference implementations, a request for a measurement is directed to a measurement band which corresponds with a band of a cell of the cellular network.